


Triple Triad

by Cocoaba



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alcohol, Fondling, Game Night, Homophobic Language, Insults, Kissing, M/M, Name-Calling, Swearing, Triple Triad (Final Fantasy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoaba/pseuds/Cocoaba
Summary: Seifer and Zell play a popular card game.





	Triple Triad

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd slip this mini story in. Hope it's enjoyable!

Curfew was currently in effect, not that that really mattered. No, what mattered was where he was and with who. If anyone found out how Zell spends his Thursday nights, his life at the Garden would be over. 

This certain person, who tended to make his life a living hell, was sitting across from him, sipping beer and looking rather annoyed. 

"Hurry up chicken-wuss," Seifer barked.

Ignoring the man, Zell continued to ponder his next move while also wondering why he continued to torture himself every week. He could totally be riding his T-board, but no, instead he sneaks into Seifer's room, opens up a can of beer and plays Triple Triad with his bully. When it's just the two of them, Seifer could be tolerable. He still shit-talked, but so did Zell, wouldn't be a true TT game without some form of trash talk.

They'd almost gotten caught before, thanks to Zell's loud mouth, thankfully with Seifer's quick thinking they dodged that bullet. But then again, tricking Raijin wasn't difficult.

Zell started fidgeting, Seifer had used all his cards and if Zell didn't place the right one down this move Seifer would win. Damn, if only he'd listened when Quistis tried teaching him. But no, he had been too excited, his favorite rock band was coming into town to perform and at the time trying to learn Trip Trad sounded boring. Now he wished he paid attention. If he lost this game Seifer was going to win five-hundred Gil and make him do something embarrassing. Why did he even agree to the terms?

The younger blond was lost in thought until a sudden pain flared up his from leg, realizing Seifer had kicked him. Zell picked up an empty beer can and chucked it towards the other blonde. He hoped for it to hit his face, but getting a chest shot was good enough. "This is why you're the least liked person in the Garden," Zell acknowledged.

Seifer laughed obnoxiously, "Heh, might wanna stop projecting yourself on to others chicken. People respect me."

Zell scoffed, "More like fear."

"Same thing."

"Yeah, not really...but shut up! I know you're trying to distract me."

"You wish," Seifer mumbled.

Zell went back to studying his cards. His only two cards left: Blobra and Chubby Chocobo. One of these cards had to beat Seifer's Red Giant. Zell immediately thought of other blonde's manhood for some odd reason. 

Zell froze.

 _No more beer for the night_ he promised himself instantly. That card name should definitely be changed. It's not safe for people under the influence.

"Frickin' hells man..."

Parading his classical smirk, Seifer rolled his shoulder before leaning back against his bed. "Just face it, you've lost Dincht."

"Shut up you stupid bastard. I can still win this!" Well, at least he hoped he could, but Zell would never give the scarred man the satisfaction. The man's ego was already the size of the continent.

"Careful now, wouldn't want that head of yours poppin' feathers."

This was it, Zell couldn't stall any longer, he had to place a card down, purely just to wipe that sadistical smirk off his face. Without looking, he slammed his hand down on the mini card table. His face felt hot, being inebriated, he knew he must have been as red as a ruby dragon. Judging the look on Seifer's face, prove his suspicions. Said man tossed his head back laughing hysterically, occasionally bawk-ing in an attempt to mock a chicken.

Frustrated, Zell glanced down fully assuming he'd lost, but if he remembered the rules correctly he actually won! Chubby Chocobo's nine totally beats Red Giants eight! He did it, he beat Seifer! 

Zell couldn't contain his excitement, "Ha, I won! Look!"

Almost instantly Seifer ceased his laughter, agitation sweeping over his face instead. "The hell you did! Move!"

 

"Look how low the Great Almasy has fallen! Losing to me in Triple Traid!"

Zell watched as Seifer studied the card as if it were a formidable foe. Zell triumphantly crossed his arms, trying to look as cool as possible for when his bully looked up. He wanted to burn the look of an embarrassed Seifer in his memory. Definitely something to tell his kids one day.

What he didn't expect was for Seifer to toss the table over. Cards, chip bags, and empty bottles scattering all over the floor.

"Oops. Looks like no one won," Seifer stated.

"Gosh, what are you? A toddler? Can't handle the fact that you suck at this game?"

"You do realize you've lost every game we've played. Get out. I'm done with you." Seifer stood up, downing the rest of his drink in one go.

Zell stood up as well,"I'm not leaving until you admit you lost."

"You really want your ass kicked that badly?"

"What was that sucker?!"  
Zell squared up, keeping his fist close to his face, if Seifer seriously thought he would win fighting hand to hand, he had another thing coming.

Zell waited for Seifer to make his move, but he just stood there, looking at the younger blonde with an unreadable expression. With a sigh, the tattooed man lowered his hands. Since Seifer was being a sore loser, Zell decided to call it a night, there was no point starting a fight with a drunkard.

Glancing around, his cards were scattered all over the floor. When he walked forward, he didn't notice the empty bottle directly in front of him. Zell tripped and collided into Seifer, both fell back on the bed.

Seifer's body was undeniably feverish, his hand landed on the man's stomach, which was extremely toned. Any other day, Zell would find this predicament truly disgusting, but thanks to the slight buzz he became curious instead. He wanted to see what his rival was packing. Looking up, the young blonde eyed Seifer, silently making a request. The man in question just continued to stare, milky green eyed slowly becoming heavy-lidded. 

Seifer definitely wasn't tired.

Seeing as how Almasy didn't punch or shove him off, Zell slowly continued tracing his hands against his stomach, feeling every definition the man had to offer. All to soon though, it wasn't enough. Zell wanted to see, needed to see, very few got to see a shirtless Seifer and that's exactly what the martial artist planned to do. Sliding his hand lower, Zell found his target. Carefully he lifted the shirt up, slow enough that if Seifer became uncomfortable, it would be known. 

Once again, the fighter looked towards the blonde. Seifer was on his elbows, head tilted to the side. He watched Zell's actions intently, but offered no comment or gesture. When the shirt was finally lifted some, Seifer rewarded him by removing it completely. Zell could clearly see the man's body without anything obscuring. Just as he felt, the scarred blonde had an eight-pack. A few scars were riddled across his body, but Zell didn't mind. He'd also had his fair share of battle wounds.

Zell didn't know what to do anymore, he didn't think he'd get this far, he assumed Seifer would have called him a faggot and punched his lights out by now, but here he was, fondling the man's chest. Zell didn't like Seifer, but even he had to admit, the man's undeniably attractive. 

"Zell..." Seifer practically whispered his name. It was the first time the man hadn't called him either an insult or his last name. Zell found himself grounded, waiting at attention. Zell would do almost anything if Seifer called by him by his name again. 

"C'mere."

Yeah, he could do that.

Making his way forward, Zell stopped thinking, figuring there was no longer a point, whatever was going to happen was set in place. If Seifer decked him, then so be it. But if Seifer wanted to touch him, he'd let him. Wasn't the first time they'd played _doctor_ or _house_ , considering they grew up together back at the orphanage. The only difference now was it was just the two of them and they had a better understanding of the human anatomy.

It was like a gravitational pull, because the moment Zell reached Seifer's face their lips conjoined. It was purely lust-filled, tongues immediately intertwined and the battle for dominance started. No way in hell would Zell submit, he would show Seifer just how strong he's become. He lifted his leg up and over to straddle Seifer. He could physically feel the man's moan, the vibrations soaring down hard-on. The younger blonde felt his rival's partner rutting against his backside. The feeling wasn't necessarily unwelcoming, but it was new. 

Then again being attracted to Seifer in itself was new.

Never in his wildest dreams would Zell imagine himself straddling a vocally wanting Seifer, but here he was, being egged on by the gunblader's pleasurable noise. But it was to soon, too new, whatever _this_ was, Zell didn't want to rush it.

 

"Mmmhh...Almasy...W-wait."

 

"What Chicken? Can't it wait?" Seifer placed open mouth kisses along Zell's chin. "Like you better when you're not talkin'."

"We're moving kinda fast, yeah? What does this mean?"

"Doesn't need to mean anything, just live in the moment for once." Seifer pulled him back in for a heated kiss, Zell was reluctant to stop, but they were both drunk. This wasn't them, far from it actually.

"We're both drunk, if this turns out to be a thing. I wanna be sober, I wanna remember this, remember you."

Seifer didn't looked angry or annoyed. It was like some part of him understood what Zell was trying to say. Something like this shouldn't be happening under these circumstances.

Zell slowly eased off Seifer, barely gathering his footing. Managing to find his jacket and shoes, he slipped them on. The sooner he got to his own room, the quicker he could handle the bulge in his pants, Seifer no doubt waiting to do the same. 

Before Zell closed the door Seifer called out to him. Zell shamelessly took in his sight, kiss swollen lips, red tinted cheeks, and his right hand gripping his manhood. Hyne, Zell hoped that both of them would still want this sober. 

 

Seifer looked at Zell and smiled, "Dincht....I'll see ya next Thrusday."

 

 

Yeah, the feelings mutual.


End file.
